percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
What Happened Next
"Percy," Annabeth whispered in my ear. "We should go back up now." "Why?" I asked, kissing her chin. "Because it's getting a little eerie down here!" "What? You don't like kissing underwater?" I teased. "No, I love it!" She turned pink. "Uh, I mean, it's fine! But the sharks are kind of creeping me out." "Oh, all right!" I fake-grumbled. "But just one more kiss." She smiled and practically threw herself at me. Kissing Annabeth was the best feeling in the world. I love holding her, so I continued to do so while rising to the surface. Our heads broke the water barrier, and she kissed me with so much passion, I lost my air bubble and her clothes suddenly were wet. "See SeaWeed Brain?" She grinned. "I'm a much better kisser above water!" "Oh, yes you are!" I exclaimed, kissing her once more. We ran to my cabin, me carrying her in my arms. We were newlyweds. Tonight was our honeymoon. We were twenty, and we now shared a cabin. Not a Poseidon cabin, nor an Athena one, but a Poseidon and Athena cabin we shared. I set Annabeth on our bed. It was curfew. I laid down next to her. And we had an excellent night. The next morning we awoke entwined in each other's arms, about as close as you could get. Even our lips were pressed firm, like one. We repeated this process for several weeks. About six weeks after our honeymoon, Annabeth whispered something in my ear. "I might be pregnant." I almost had a heart attack. I said something really intelligent, like "What?" Then I semi-recovered and asked, "Why do you think that? Could you be wrong?" She looked at me like I was a stupid idiot. Which may have been true. She held her head high, and said: "I am a daughter of Athena. I am not wrong. And besides, that time of the month for a girl my age is gone. Never happened. Plus, it only makes sense! Think of what we've been doing at night, Percy! It's only logical. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." I knew she was right. That day, Annabeth seemed perfectly calm and collected, totally at ease. Today, she was not. We were at the Big House, and Chiron was giving Annabeth an ultrasound. She was three months pregnant, and in tears. She was crying against my shirt, soaking it. Not that I minded, being her husband and the son of the sea god. "Percy, I'll be a terrible mother!" She sobbed. "We're not ready for this!" "No, Annabeth! You'll be wonderful! You...you're not thinking of an abortion, are you?" I asked hesitantly. She shoved me, "No, of course not, you dimwit! That's horrible! I would never even think of doing that! It's murder!" She ran her hand over the slight bump. She wasn't crying anymore. "Look, Percy, I'm sorry about that crying it's just...I don't usually do that. But...I don't know who I am these days!" "Annabeth, it's just the pregnancy! It's cool!" I assured her. "Percy, could you...would you mind...no, I'm being a pig." She started. "'Course your not! You're eating for two now. So. What would you like? Something high in water content? That is my baby in there, too, you know!" I joked. As it turned out, she did want some celery, very nice water content! She ate about seven entire clusters of stalks. Category:Percabeth Category:Romance